Welcome To Rock Porium
by xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx
Summary: [Power Rangers/Victorious Crossover] A new prophecy has been revealed and the rangers must try their best to protect the enchanted one from getting into the wrong hands. But who is this so called 'The Chosen One? Will the young wizards be able to find him/her before Imperious gets his hands on the power? And why are the new comers so mysterious? What are they hiding? R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Power Rangers: Mystic Force' or 'Victorious' :)**

**Warning: Rated T for a reason (Violence, swearing etc)**

**A/N I hope you guys like it! So pretty, pretty please R&R!-with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on the top ;P (BTW this story is set after "Scaredy Cat" and before "Long Ago" for the Power Rangers) **

* * *

**No One's POV **

_The brunette, clad in blue, glanced around to make sure no one was looking, before she disappeared into a tree and reappeared in the forest. She hummed as she took the route that she knew by heart to the HQ._

_"Here we are." The young woman gazed up at the large tree. She sighed and walked into the dragon's mouth. _

_Udonna, the white sorceress, was no where to be found and Claire, the white witch's apprentice, was out finding some ingredients for a spell she was working on. Nick, Xander, Vida and Chip were sitting around the table, laughing and joking around. She smiled and made her way towards them. _

_"Hey guys!" She chirped and plopped down onto the chair closet to her, which happened to be next to the Red wizard._

_"Hey Maddie!/Hey sis!" The all smiled._

_"So what are you guys up to? Did Xander embarrass himself again?" Madison asked as she smiled at the boy clad in Green._

_"NO!" _

_"Yes!" Vida exclaimed making everyone laugh except for Xander._

_"Haha! Go on, make more fun of me!" Xander said sarcastically._

_"Is it Christmas already?" Vida asked with mock awe and Xander glared at her. "I'm just joking. Calm down" She then turned her attention to the other Rocca sister. "Anyway how was work sis?"_

_Madison shrugged. "Meh. It was ok. It was kinda slow today." The others nodded, understanding the feeling. "So..." She turned her gaze to the Australian. "What did you do now Xander?" She teased, unaware of the sudden mood change in the other wizards._

_Their eyes glowed purple and their smiles turned into frowns, but all this was un-noticed by Maddie who was giggling. Xander got up and glared at her, the other three copied his actions._

_Maddie looked up at her friends, a confused and concerned look on her face, and stood up to face them. "What's wrong guys?" Silence."Guys?" She asked again, with a hint of fear, as Nick took a step forward with his hand on his morpher. _

_"Shut up!" He shoved her, making her hit the wall. _

_She gasped at the pain and crawled away as Nick and the others walked closer. The red phoenix leaned in and whispered. "We never liked you. In fact NO ONE likes you. You're just an attention seeking whore. You're so ugly that it's a crime, and since it's our duty to stop criminals...you know the rest." Madison stared in shock and felt tears roll down her face. "Aaaw don't cry blue bitch. It'll only hurt...a lot." He smirked as the others snickered, and took out his morpher. "Magi Staff! Sword Mode!" He smirked one last time before lifting the sword above his head, ready to strike- _

**No One's POV ~ Briarwood, The Rock Porium ~**

"Noo!" Madison screamed and opened her eyes. She blinked and noticed everyone had crowded around her, looking at her with concern. She groaned and tried to sit up but was pulled back down by none other then her crush, Nick Russell.

"Easy Madz. Are you okay?" He gently pushed her back down onto the couch and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks. I'm fine just a little dizzy. Sorry if I scared you guys."

"Yeah, you kinda scared me- I mean us- when you started crying and screaming in your sleep." Xander Bly smirked at Nick, who's cheeks were turning a nice shade of red because of his slip up.

"Sorry." Maddie apologized with a small smile, her cheeks also going red.

"Was it something bad? I mean, was it a nightmare?" Chip Thorn, the Rocca sisters' oldest friend, asked, curiously while the others glared at him.

Her sister, Vida Rocca, grabbed a blue blanket and put it around Madison to keep her warm, since she was shivering.

"Uh, yeah, it was."

"What was it about? Was it just a normal nightmare or was it a nightmare to do with The Master?" Chip asked, excitedly as he took a seat next to Madison.

"What's 'The Master'?" A voice asked. "Even better, who's 'The Master'?" The rangers turned around to see Toby there with a confused and suspicious look on his face. They looked at each other in panic before Nick spoke up.

"Uh, you see-"

"Yeah, 'The Master' is..-" Vida trailed off.

"A game!-" Chip exclaimed and turned to Madison.

"And... Xander will explain it to you, since he's the one who plays it!" They all turned to Xander, who was shocked at first but then regained his composure quickly, and turned to face his boss.

"Well, 'The Master' is the new hot game and everyone's playing it! I'm surprised you haven't heard about it!."

"What's it about?" Toby asked, still a little suspicious.

"What it's about?" He exchanged looks with the others. "Um, well you have to go on a quest, and save the world from monsters and on the last level you fight 'The Master' who is the King of all things Evil and Dark. You play as one of the five protectors of light, who have the powers of the elements. So Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightening. So that's it really." Xander explained with a grin, while the others stared at Toby waiting for his reaction.

"That is the most...INCREDIBLE game I've EVER heard of! Where can I get it?" Toby asked and the rangers sighed in relief.

"Um, the game's sold out. But I can give you mine." Xander offered as he glared at Maddie, who smiled innocently.

"Thanks Xander! Well, get back to work," Toby ordered. "I'm going out for lunch!" He sang as he started following some guy eating a hot dog.

"Well, you heard him! Get to work!" Xander said as he plopped down into his seat and started reading a magazine.

"Let me guess, you're supervising?" Vida said as she snatched the magazine out of his grasp.

"Why Vida, I didn't know you were so smart!" Xander exclaimed like it was a miracle.

"Shut up!" Xander chuckled before their morphers chimed and they ran into the office for privacy.

"Aw man! I thought we'd get one day off!" Chip moaned and everyone groaned in agreement.

_"Not to worry rangers, your wish has been fulfilled, since there is no monster attack"_ Udonna's voice rang through their morphers. They all looked at each other in confusion.

"Then why did you call us?" Nick asked.

_"I wanted to inform you that I will be out for a few days, as my help is needed else where, so you all will be in charge of taking care of Rootcore. You don't mind do you?"_ She asked.

"Of course not Udonna, we'll be happy to help. But if you don't mind me asking, why don't you put Claire or Jenji in charge?" Madison asked and everyone gave her a 'Are You Serious?' Look. She shrugged and mouthed 'What?' while the others face palmed.

_"I can't put Claire in charge because last time I did, she had burned the whole place, and it took months to rebuild it back to it's original state."_

"Oh." Madison said with wide eyes.

_"And Jenji is trustworthy but he can only stay out of his lamp for a certain time limit, or he'll disappear... forever."_

"We get it. Don't worry Udonna, we'll take care of Rootcore, in fact we'll head over right after work. That sound good?" Nick asked and everyone said their agreements. "There you have it. We'll be there."

_"Thank you children. I will see you when I return. Farewell."_ Udonna clicked off and they all put their morphers back into their belt pockets.

"I hope everything is okay." Madison said and Vida put her arm around the younger Rocca sister.

"Don't worry Maddie, I'm sure whatever it is, Udonna will take care of it." She smiled and led her out of the office, the boys following the sister out.

"Yeah, I mean, they don't call her the white sorceress for nothing." Chip smiled and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Come on Tori! Hurry up!" A little girl's voice shouted as she pulled a tall brunette, with firey red highlight, into the store.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down! It's not like the store's going to fly away!" The older girl, who looked like she was the same age as Madison, shouted back as she tried to calm the little girl down, who also had brown hair.

"It could you know. I mean, all you have to say is-" She started but was cut off as the older girl clamped her hand onto her mouth. She whispered something and then turned around to face the rangers.

"Hey. Um, could one of you help me around?" The boys all opened their mouths ready to speak when Madison spoke up.

"Sure. Why don't you follow me," Maddie gestured and the two new comers smiled. "So, what kind of music are you looking for?" The three of them walked away to the other side of the shop, leaving the others behind.

**A/N Hey! I know it was short, but this is probably the longest I can do for each chapter, because I won't be able to update as quick. If you've read my other stories, you would know, I'm not that good at updating :) Anyway I hope you liked it and please R&R! Comments on how I should improve are welcome :D **

**-Ellie Out! xoxo**


End file.
